


Sensible Decor

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mini-fest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always someone displeased with the castle's holiday decorations, but Neville soldiers on in his task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Decor

"Must you?"

Neville's mouth twitched as he strung the garland over the frames of the portraits in the Headmistress' office. Since he had become Deputy, he'd taken over helping to decorate the castle, and every year, at least one of the former Headmasters or Headmistresses had something to say about the decor. He figured this year was no different, especially as he recognized the complainer's voice.

Neville glanced back at the one portrait that never seemed to agree with anything, well almost anything, or with any of the other paintings on the walls.

Former Headmaster Severus Snape, his oil painted mouth just as pale and thin as it had been in life, sneered at him. His beetle black eyes remained as menacing as ever, promising the pain of late-night detentions and other horrible things left over from his teenaged angst filled nightmares. Neville fought off a grin. If this hadn't been Neville's tenth year as a professor and his second as Deputy Headmaster, then he most likely would have been intimidated by the man in spite of his state of being.

"Dreadful choice of ornamentation this year."

Neville humored him and glanced around the room, taking in the current year's theme.

Fresh evergreen boughs twined with flora in the House colours, Gryffindor's red and Ravenclaw's blue so far, were hanging along the mantle and decorated the upper reaches of the office walls. Tiny candles floated at the very top of the ceiling, the effect of the stars brightened by the magical flames dancing under the night time skies.

"Severus, let young Longbottom do his duty." Albus Dumbledore's portrait murmured and smiled at Neville. Neville nodded at him, almost seeing the old twinkle in the swirls of paint on the canvas. "I, for one, happen to like Headmistress Holly's taste of decor."

Snape's brow arched and he crossed his arms, the potion brewing in the background of his frame smoking madly as if trying to express Snape's own outrage. Every year it was the same, Neville thought. At least the paintings were consistent. He wondered what this year's 'grievance' was to be. 

"At least this year it isn't that horrible maroon and brass scheme." Headmaster Armand Dippet replied.

"I quite liked that one," Amrose Swott challenged. "It was better than the awful pink and brown tweed pattern we had when that Umbridge tried to take over. I do believe that Hogwarts was quite off in Her assumption that year."

Neville snorted as the other portraits grumbled their agreement, and the castle walls trembled. Most often the Headmaster or Headmistress, and the Keeper of Keys collaborated to decorate the hallowed halls of the beloved institution. The Charms Master would often have a hand in the adornments, too, but it was Hogwarts, Herself, that supplied the seasonal furnishings.

Neville had to agree though with Swott, for sometimes Her decisions were quite a spectacle. He'd gotten used to Hogwarts' moods and while he had been pleasantly surprised to learn the depths of the old castle sentience's after his ascension to Deputy, it wasn't exactly a shock. Magic animated the inorganic and played a very large part in their daily, scholarly lives. It infused the very walls, bringing joy, light and laughter, and kept them warm, a safe haven from an increasingly dangerous world. If She was a tad bit eccentric after all these many years, who was he to complain.

Hogwarts shuddered at Neville's musings, and he took up his decorating once more as he listened to the Headmaster's conversations. Hufflepuff yellow, muted slightly by the robust sample of green garland, joined the last strand. 

The talk turned to holiday traditions and passed for entertainment amongst the portraits and he listened with half an ear to more descriptions of past decorations that were abhorrent or revered. 

A silver-stranded evergreen garland appeared, adding to the length he had previously draped over the top most portraits, and Neville heard a grunt of pleased satisfaction.

"Now, that is artful decoration, wouldn't you agree, Severus?" Phineas Nigellus Black offered, playing the odd sort of peace keeper. Hogwarts seemed to agree, the rubbing of the stones grinding softly in Neville's mind before becoming silent once more.

As a result of the praise, more green and silver decorations appeared. Shaking his head, Neville levitated the newest additions, green stars and silver snowflakes, to hang from the swoops of garland.  Black and Snape often spoke to one another as they walked through the castle portraits, inspecting the hallways and trying to keep students in check.

Neville heard another grunt before Snape spoke again. "I suppose."

A scoff sounded and Neville turned, looking over at the portrait of Dame Phyllida Spore. Headmistress Spore rarely spoke, but when she did, every portrait stopped and listened when she talked. "Ungrateful brutes." 

She smiled down at Neville, and though he had been married to his beautiful Hannah for several years, he felt a blush creep up on his face. This image of Spore was still in her prime, and she had been quite a lovely woman for the times, as well as a brilliant herbologist in a time when women were often relegated to the home. He had the utmost respect for her.

"In my day, plants and herbs decorated the walls, and nature was brought in to celebrate the life that would soon return to from the darkness of winter. It had meaning and was respected. None of this frippery and fancifulness, the ghastly colours on display to pander to whomever is at the helm."

Neville nodded at her and she continued. "Holly, ivy and mistletoe reminding us that the Earth lived on and was only slumbering, and that we should be grateful for our harvest and to the family gathered about us. A cedar log entwined with the plants, burning late into the night as a sacrifice to keep us warm through the darkest hours."

"It's a wonder you all survived the rendering of those items, Madam," Snape cut across her. "Considering the toxicity of the plants, is it any wonder that we've been reduced to the graphic rainbow displays of blatant embellishment designed to dull the senses as one overindulges in materialistic and culinary pursuits."

Neville blinked at Snape's audacity and turned to address the man, however; a deep but feminine chuckle stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, Neville saw Spore had a slight grin on her face and was shaking her head. "Ever the voice of dour sensibility, Severus."

"Someone must keep the appearance of civility, Madam." Snape's mouth twitched as if he were fighting off a smile, and the glimpse of Snape's yellowed, crooked teeth nearly sent Neville into stunned laughter.

"Ah, of course. My apologies, Severus. Do carry on, dear boy." Neville spun around and looked at the portrait.

"Ma'am?"

"I meant you both," Spore answered. "It wouldn't do to have the season disrespected, so add a bit of mistletoe for me, young man."

"Yes, Headmistress," Neville offered quietly and Hogwarts provided the colourful parasite. He tacked it over the arch leading to the current Headmistress' chambers and the office's entryway. The doorway opened and Headmistress Natala Holly stepped through, making certain to not pause at the portal. Neville wondered about her connection with Hogwarts as he watched her. The Headmistress was a petite woman, long blonde hair twisted up into an intricate braid. Her robes, immaculately cut, flattered her small stature and made her seem larger than her actual height. She glanced around the room, then she faced him once more and turned a dazzling smile on him.

"Oh, what a wonderful display, Deputy Longbottom. The rest of the castle is just as spectacular. I love that it is understated but festive enough to incorporate all the Houses as well as many of the traditions I've seen represented throughout the halls."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Hogwarts has been especially accommodating and even the portraits offered their advice." Neville smirked at the expression on Holly's face.

"Is that so?"

Neville hummed. "I do believe that even Dame Spore approves of this year's decor."

Holly's lips pressed together and she smiled again. "Most excellent." 

She tapped her wand on the wall Neville had left bare and an empty frame emerged from the stone. A canvas of a large dining room, fully decorated in the same decor as the office appeared. An oaken table that ran the length of the image, heavily laden with numerous dishes filled to the brim with culinary delights of the season. Several portraits oohed and ahhed at the lavish meal that covered the expanse of the painting.

"Happy Christmas, fellow headmasters and mistresses, one and all," Holly said brightly, nodding at Neville to include him in her well wishes. The images returned the greetings, then began to converge on the dining room portrait, slapping one another on the back as they settled into their places around the table.

"Thank you, once more, Deputy Longbottom. I so dread listening to the drivel that comes with the yearly traditions."

"All in a day's work," Neville laughed, watching as Snape finally left his own frame and joined the others, giving Madam Spore a slight bow before pulling her chair out for her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2015 for HP Mini fest. Birdsofshore's prompt from 2013: How does portrait Snape celebrate Christmas? I would love it if he is his snarky and disagreeable self.


End file.
